nnwarpfandomcom-20200213-history
Hitomi Hyūga
"All life is sacred and should be treasured." "Live your life for what makes you happy and don't try to live up to the expectations of others. Those expectations are too high to reach and will only result in your failure. Make your own expectations and be loved for who you are not what others perceive of you." Background On a quiet and warm night in the beginning of the summer season, a cry was heard coming from the home of Kenta and Minato Hyūga. The birth of another child to the land of Fire. A girl given the name of Hitomi Hyūga, younger sibling to the first born son, Toshi. As with all Hyūga, Hitomi was born with Byakugan for eyes. Their hues of the purest white and compared to the rarest of pearls. It would only be a matter of time before she would begin training to use them properly. Unlike her mother, Hitomi carried the hair color of her father, onyx. While Kenta was always busy with the needs of their village, Hitomi spent most of her early years under the watchful care of her mother. Being a Med nin of the village, Minato had taken Hitomi to many emergencies that had arisen and many times over to the hospital. The work that the young Hitomi had seen her mother do and the kindness that she showed all, inspired Hitomi to treat all life with honor and respect. It also gave her an undeniable urge to learn all that she could in the many years to come. Though she had an older brother, it was not the relationship that she longed for. While she looked to him with sisterly love and affection, the response from Toshi was normally cold and distant. She never understood why he hated her so much but stood in silence as she would love him from afar as he more then likely would approve of. Just once, she'd like for him to be happy for her in some way or not look to her as if she was an embarrassment to him. But the loneliness was curbed slightly with her ferret companion named Meeko. He followed her everywhere and did everything with her. Upon her days in the Academy, Kenta had wanted to see Hitomi become something other than a disappointment and a failure in his eyes. Teaching his daughter the fighting ways of the Hyūga and showing her how to correctly make use of the Byakugan. Yet it was in the quiet of her room, that she would take the medical manuals from her mother’s study and begin to read. She would gather all the knowledge she could without the on looking eyes of her father. She knew what it wasn't what he wished for. So she decided that she would do her best to full fill both her father’s hopes and her own dreams. A Precious Gift The day after the Chūnin Exams, the young Hyūga daughter had found herself walking the streets of Konoha towards the medical supply part of the hospital for more bandages. She was going through much to keep the end of her fingers from becoming infected from the wound. They stung and burned with every change of the bandages. It also didn't help that she had continued to also train her many skills. Pain would go away eventually. Pain also meant that she was alive. It was at this time that she had seen Chen of the Fūma and smiled when he came towards her. There were no hard feelings from the Hyūga daughter for what had come from the Chūnin Exams. Each of them knew that there would be a chance that they would be harmed and a possibility of their death. The exams were hard for those that endured them, however there were lessons for them to bring with them from that arena floor. Bowing softly to him, she smiled more so when they had exchanged their little bit of chat. She listened in wonder and intrigue as he told her of his up and coming journey that would be starting for him come day break the next morning. It sounded so exciting. It seemed that many of the people that she knew were going to be leaving to go off somewhere different. She would be staying where she was. Explaining to him that she would be starting her Medical training within the next few days, she beamed with excitement. The small talk between the two of them lasted for a bit longer before Chen had explained that he didn't have much time before he had to start packing and getting ready to go on his trip. It was then that he brought forth a cloth bag and held it out to her. Smiling, she graciously took the gift and at his urging, opened it. Looking inside, her eyes went wide as she looked up to him. Her bottom lip began to tremble while her hand reached in to pull out a clawed finger tip that sparkled and shined in the sun light. It was as if the sun itself was trapped within the steel with how it shown. Handing him back the back, she looked over it and felt the hot tear fall from her eye and roll down her cheek. Looking over it, she'd notice that this one was meant for her index finger as it was made with an extension to it. As if she had just been handed the most valuable piece of jewelry on the face of the planet, she gently placed it over her index finger and pressed it until it was snug on her finger. It hurt for the time being as the ends of her fingers were still sore, but she looked to it and bent her finger. As if triggered by the motion of her bending the finger, the extension bent at the first joint as well. Chen explained to her that he had made sure that she could still perform her seals for her jutsu. One by one, she took the metal extensions from the bag and placed them on her own fingers. As she did, it took all she had to keep from letting the tears streak over her cheeks more. This gift, he had made for her. He didn't have to. But he did. With all ten on her fingers, Chen went through on how to take care of them and clean them should she need to. She watched and listened to everything he had to say. She was still in awe over the most precious gift that he had given her. He gave her 110% usage of her fingers once more. There was no way she could ever thank him enough. Looking from the gleaming metal fingers to him, she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly while he hugged her in return. "Thank you, Chen-chan. Your gift is the most precious one I have ever received. I can not thank you enough for this." Holding on to the hug just a few moments more, she'd move back and carefully wipe her eyes with the back of her hand. Chen then explained that he had to go and she nodded softly with a wave good bye to her dear friend. Wishing him a pleasant trip and safe journey to his destination, she'd watch him until he was out of sight before looking her fingers over more carefully. It was then that a few more tears fell over her face but not out of sadness as many of them had been. She couldn't have been any more happier then she was in this moment. Personality and Behavior Hitomi is one that is happy to meet new faces and go exploring with her beloved (and trouble making) companion, Meeko. She is polite and tries to be the type of child that her parents would be proud of. However, it is not always possible. She enjoys playing and running about with friends and also likes reading in the quiet. When meeting new adults, she is quiet and almost shy, but very respectful even if she feels that the person doesn't deserve it. There is always an underlying sense of worthlessness as she had constantly been looked down upon by her brother. Though she has since come to have some friends that are there for her and help to boost her confidence. After the Chūnin Exams After having to face off against her older brother only to see him turn his back to her once more, even after she had beaten him, she'd stand up tall now and not allow others to look down on her. Though she still has that undying need for someone to be proud of her, she finds that comfort in the people that have become close in her life. Hitomi is still rather shy around new people however those that she knows, she is a bit more open to them. Though she will always be one to try and uphold her Clan's ideals and represent them the best that she can, she now looks to the world as not so much a member of the Hyūga Clan but as herself. With her own hopes, ideas and dreams to full fill, she wakes each morning with a smile and means it. Likes and Dislikes What does your character like and what do they hate? Do they have a favorite food? Activity? Ambitions What is your character's ambitions? Appearance You characters appearance should go here. This should include the basic appearance of your characters and any specific features you would like to include. You may also put down what your character might wear upon a daily basis but that is not needed. Abilities This is used to describe your character's ability in categories such as Genjutsu, Ninjutsu, Intelligence, Speed, Summons, Special Skills or Traits etc etc. You can use this to add information that isn't reflected on the databook, on to elaborate upon it.